


Saved By The Hand Supporting Us

by randomwriter57



Series: makoharu week 2016 [5]
Category: Free!
Genre: Gen, M/M, Song Lyrics, my base your pace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:25:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8112703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomwriter57/pseuds/randomwriter57
Summary: “We'll probably be like this forever, without doubting each other, we'll continue on, saved by the hand supporting us.”





	

**Author's Note:**

> It had to be [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CgmDxcP7zZk). It just had to be.  
> Lyrics from [miraclesmay's translation](https://miraclesmay.wordpress.com/2013/12/16/free-duet-song-series-vol-01-haruka-makoto-02-my-base-your-pace/).
> 
> Written for [MakoHaru Week 2016](http://), Day Five: Favourite Song Lyrics.

_“You sometimes grow quiet and seem lost in thought._

_As long as you don't say anything, I won't forcefully ask you to.”_

 

 

The silence is contagious.

That's kind of what Makoto feels, when Haru is silent.

The two of them walk side by side, as usual, matching each other's pace. And as always, Haru is silent. But Makoto knows it isn't because he isn't interested, or because he doesn't want to talk. It's just because he's naturally quiet. Every word Makoto speaks, he knows Haru has heard. And even though a lot of people would be frustrated at this silence, Makoto would never forcefully ask Haru to speak when he doesn't want to. After all, it's only natural for Haru to become lost in thought and to be silent for long periods.

At times like these, all Makoto can do is think of more conversation and enjoy the comfortable way they can be together without needing to constantly speak.

 

 

_“It's enough that I can feel that you're walking along thinking of the words to use.”_

 

 

Walking together in the evening, feeling the breeze, watching the sun set and the light dim. That's Haru and Makoto's everyday life in Iwatobi. For Haru, such a setting is the optimal time for his brain to start thinking about everything that's happened, and everything that could happen.

Since he isn't the type to voice his thoughts, he doesn't realise time is passing for a long time, and he sometimes takes for granted the steady presence of Makoto by his side. But Haru always hears him. Every word he speaks, every filler piece of conversation, it all goes through Haru's brain. It usually isn't worth storing - just little events happening in the day, like the teacher making a mistake or someone throwing an eraser across the classroom.

But even though he takes Makoto for granted, Haru can't help but be grateful for his friend walking beside him every day, picking up on his silence and filling his part of the conversation in for him, not forcing him to comment. With Makoto thinking of the words to say every time, it feels a lot more comfortable, and Haru is able to relax.

 

 

_“It's alright even if you don't say anything,_

_because I can naturally notice what's wrong.”_

 

 

"Ah, Haru?"

Haru looks over to Makoto, feeling his eyebrows furrow as he asks, nonverbally, 'what?'

Makoto looks at him for a moment, and Haru can feel his eyes staring right through him, doing the x-ray thing they always do which makes Haru almost feel like he has no secrets, like everything is obvious. But then Makoto reaches forward and gently puts his thumb on the bride of his nose, between his eyebrows, and smooths out the crease.

"Don't worry too much." With an innocent smile, Makoto pulls back.

Haru blinks. Even he hadn't realised he'd been worrying enough for it to be visible on his face. His thoughts most likely overcame him once again. So, with the hint of a smile in the curve of his lips, he thanks his friend, and their natural pace continues.

 

 

 

_“We'll probably be like this forever, without doubting each other, we'll continue on, saved by the hand supporting us.”_

 

 

"I can't believe we'll be in Tokyo soon," Makoto says, looking up into the darkening sky. "It's weird to think that we won't be walking together from school every night anymore."

Haru looks over to Makoto. He sees what his friend means, but at the same time, it isn't as though they're going to be separated forever. They're going to university in the same city, not moving to other sides of the country. And Haru can't imagine a reality in which Makoto isn't mollycoddling him, making sure he gets out of the bath in time to go on trips together, or in which Makoto's side of the conversation is empty, half of their base missing.

Makoto turns to look at Haru, and his eyes widen a touch, perhaps at the serious expression of Haru's face. But of course, Makoto doesn't need to ask anything. He laughs and smiles.

"You're right - I'm thinking too much."

Haru doesn't respond, only smiling and looking back forward, his feet naturally meeting the rhythm of Makoto’s at their usual pace.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me at [randomactuallywrites-57](http://randomactuallywrites-57.tumblr.com) on tumblr | [@randomwriter57](http://twitter.com/randomwriter57) on twitter!


End file.
